


Dear Alice

by Noëlle McHenry (Quasi_Detective)



Series: Project Eclipse [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: Streaming, Creepy, Dogs, E-mail, F/M, Horror, One-Sided Relationship, Stalking, narrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Detective/pseuds/No%C3%ABlle%20McHenry
Summary: It’s me again. You haven’t been replying to my emails, so I’m just emailing you to make sure you’re OK.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Narrated version: <https://youtu.be/z8cmMxmnmtE>

            From: **Alice [Redacted]** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Marcus Paddon <m.paddon@kerseyandlandon.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 30, [redacted] at 9:34 AM

            Subject: This is getting out of hand

 

            Mr. Paddon,

            Thomas showed up at my house several times last night. He broke in and tried to watch me sleep. I need to change my locks now. This man must truly be insane; he is still going on about marrying me. I am beginning to fear for my life. I want to file a restraining order. In case you for some reason question the legitimacy of my claims ( _again_ , I might add), I am going to forward all of Thomas’ e-mails from the past 24 hours to you. You’re my lawyer, and I think you need to start acting like it.

            ~ Alice

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 1:09 PM

            Subject: How are you?

 

            Dear Alice,

            It’s me again. You haven’t been replying to my emails, so I’m just emailing you to make sure you’re OK. You were right: Seattle does seem nice. I like how it doesn’t snow here, and I’m sure you do too. No more ruining your good shoes due to a sudden snowfall, right? Ha ha.

            Good news, by the way! Our wedding date has been set. I know how much you enjoy Halloween, so it’s set for October 31st! Have you picked out your dress yet? If you have, I wish I could see it sooner. You’re going to look beautiful no matter what you wear, because you always do.

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 1:12 PM

            Subject: Inquiry

 

            Dear Alice,

            Will you take my surname or will I take yours? I mean, it’s traditionally the wife taking the husband’s surname, but I can’t help but notice we haven’t decided yet. If you want me to take your surname, I will do so gladly. Thomas [Redacted] is probably a better change than Alice Arterburry. I just want to know you’re mine, darling.

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 1:35 PM

            Subject: Where are you?

 

            Dear Alice,

            It’s been almost an entire 20 minutes since I first emailed you today. Could you just reply back to me so I know you’re OK? You don’t need to say anything, really, just tell me if you’re OK.

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 1:42 PM

            Subject: Alice?

 

            Dear Alice,

            I’m getting really worried. Please reply.

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Alice [Redacted]** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Thomas Arterburry <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 1:44 PM

            Subject: Re: Alice?

 

            Thomas,

            Please stop e-mailing me.

            ~ Alice

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 1:45 PM

            Subject: Re: Re: Alice?

 

            Dear Alice,

            I’m so relieved that you’re okay. I fear I might have been on the verge of something drastic.

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 2:07 PM

            Subject: What are you doing?

 

            Dear Alice,

            Looking back on my previous email, I actually realize now that rain is probably worse for your shoes than snow. Why did you pick Seattle? I’ll buy you new shoes whenever you need them.

            Are you free for dinner tonight? I have coupons for [redacted], but we can go wherever you want. I’m having trouble finding anything in Seattle, though. I just want to spend some time with you. Maybe we could go for a movie? I know how much you love romantic comedies.

            I was walking by a pet shop today and I saw a puppy. If it hasn’t been adopted by tomorrow, I think I might get it for you. You like dogs, right?

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 2:51 PM

            Subject: I hope you like dogs

 

            Dear Alice,

            I went back to the pet shop and got the dog. His name is Baxter, and he’s a Havanese. He’s sort of beige in color. I think you’re going to love him. He’s so cute. I’ll bring him to you tomorrow. Could you give me your address?

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 2:57 PM

            Subject: Re: I hope you like dogs

           

            Never mind, I got it.

            See you tomorrow,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 4:28 PM

            Subject: Re: Re: I hope you like dogs

 

            Dear Alice,

            I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. I have to hear your voice. I tried calling your phones, but I’m not even getting any answering machines. Did you block my number? If you did, you don’t have to be afraid to tell me so. It’s an honest mistake. Just tell me the truth.

            Baxter won’t stop yipping. I thought Havanese were supposed to be quiet dogs? At least his yips are cute.

            I’m going to try calling you through a payphone.

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 4:42 PM

            Subject: Did you get my message?

 

            Dear Alice,

            I left you a voicemail, because you still won’t answer your phone.

 

            Well, OK, I left two voicemails. Or maybe three.

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 5:08 PM

            Subject: Re: Did you get my message?

 

            Dear Alice,

            Are you still getting my emails?

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **thom arterburry** <[redacted]@yahoo.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 5:23 PM

            Subject: Alice

 

            Dear Alice,

            I made a new email in case you aren’t able to get emails from my main anymore. Have I told you recently how beautiful your name is? Alice is such a fitting name for you.

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 5:56 PM

            Subject: Switching back

 

            Dear Alice,

            You didn’t reply to my new email, so I’m going back to my main one. I just wanted to let you know incase you were uncertain that the other email was in fact from me. I also walked to your house. Your car is in the driveway. Did I do something wrong to make you ignore me? If I did, I’m really sorry. Could you please talk to me? I’m really worried.

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 6:02 PM

            Subject: I’m sorry

 

            Dear Alice,

            I don’t know what I did to upset you. Do you not like dogs? I just want to treat you, darling; you’re my fiancée. Isn’t that what husbands do? Please talk to me, Alice. I would never hurt you. Remember when we first met? You asked me for directions. Man, did I ever fall for you. I would never do anything to upset you, Alice, so if I made you angry, I’m sorry. I didn’t do it intentionally.

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 6:40 PM

            Subject: Please talk to me

 

            Dear Alice,

            Please don’t ignore me. I love you. I just want to talk.

            Sincerely,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 7:35 PM

            Subject: Re: Please talk to me

 

            Dear Alice,

            I went back to your house. I could have sworn I heard you watching something until I knocked. I called for you until my throat was raw. I know you heard me crying. I forgive you for ignoring me. Honestly, that was a little bit crazy of me. I’ll try to respect your personal space for a little while. Please email me when you’re ready to talk.

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 9:21 PM

            Subject: To cheer you up

 

            Dear Alice,

            I know you’re probably still upset with me, but I want to make it up to you. I don’t really know how, though, so I decided to look up some pictures of ducklings for you on Google. I know you love baby ducks.

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 29, [redacted] at 11:53 PM

            Subject: Pictures

 

            Dear Alice,

            The pictures of you are no longer enough. I can’t get to sleep. I want to have you close to me, to feel you in my arms. To think that it’ll only be another month before we’re married! I’ll make you the happiest wife any husband has ever had. I love you so much. I can’t wait to spend my forever by your side.

            I’m going to try to sleep again. Goodnight, darling.

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 30, [redacted] at 1:46 AM

            Subject: Re: Pictures

 

            Dear Alice,

            It’s no use. I can’t sleep. Baxter won’t stop yipping. I have to find something to feed him. Are you awake?

            With love,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 30, [redacted] at 2:34 AM

            Subject: Re: Re: Pictures

 

            Alice?

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 30, [redacted] at 4:13 AM

            Subject: <no subject>

 

            alice please talk to me it’s 4 am and i can’t sleep. i need to know you’re alright. i need to hear your voice. i can’t sleep without you and THIS DOG WON’T STOP BARKING

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 30, [redacted] at 6:02 AM

            Subject: i’m so sorry

 

            dear alice,

            check your porch. i left you a present. i’m so sorry i don’t know what came over me it just wouldn’t stop barking alice i love you.

            with love,

            thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 30, [redacted] at 6:08 AM

            Subject: Re: i’m so sorry

 

            i’m coming over.

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Thomas Arterburry** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 30, [redacted] at 8:30 AM

            Subject: <no subject>

 

            Dear Alice,

            .

            ,

            Thom

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Marcus Paddon** <m.paddon@kerseyandlandon.com>

            To: Alice [Redacted] <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 30, [redacted] at 9:42 AM

            Subject: Re: This is getting out of hand

 

            Mrs. [Redacted],

            I sincerely apologize for not taking you seriously at first. Some of my prior clients have overreacted in the past, but I see now that your reaction is justified. I will help to get you a restraining order against Mr. Arterburry, but in the meantime, I strongly recommend that you report him to the police if you have not done so already.

            I just have one question, if you do not mind my prying. Are you sure you had no prior correspondence with Mr. Arterburry until last week?

            Marcus W. Paddon  
           Attorney at Law

 

* * *

 

 

            From: **Alice [Redacted]** <[redacted]@gmail.com>

            To: Marcus Paddon <m.paddon@kerseyandlandon.com>

            Date: [Redacted], Sept 30, [redacted] at 9:46 AM

            Subject: Re: Re: This is getting out of hand

 

            Mr. Paddon,

            I’ve never seen him before in my life.

            ~ Alice


End file.
